Kepta war school
by shatteredgirlsoul
Summary: A magic school for war. If you ever find out you have magic then you get sent to Kepta. Yellow finds out that she has magic, she makes friends and possible fall in love.But that's just for training until you get sent to battle on the field, then everything changes. Everybody fights until one side has won. Could Yellow handle it or will she betray everyone to keep herself safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with Ambershipping, most of my stories will be ambershipping. I still cut myself I can't stop myself, my friends have tried to help me, but they gave up on me, the only person who is trying to help me is my boyfriend and sister. I am happy that I made some friends, one of my friends is _StarShine65,_ ****she is amazing.**

**This is a ambershipping story **

**Pokemon will never belong to me **

**Yellow's pov**

I go to a special school that is not really a school, it's a war school for people who have special powers. No one can find this place. Yes I do have powers I found that out yesterday.

_flashback_

_I was in my forest when I saw some kids not to older then me messing with some baby pokemon,_

_"Hey " I shouted at them _

_They turned around" look what we have here, a little girl" there was a smirk on there faces, but I didn't back down._

_"Leave this forest" I demanded_

_"What are you going to do " they started to walk closer to me _

_"Come and find out" now it was my turn to smirk_

_They came charging at me, I shut my eyes and when I opened them, there were roots and vines all over them. I put my hands down and the roots and vines went back to normal._

_"Your a monster" they shouted before running away _

_I guess they went to go tell the police. The police found out and now I am about to go to magic school or known as Kepta(**I made the name up)**._

_The only thing I remembered was the little pokemon I had saved, it looked like a baby yellow mouse._

_Flash back over_

I wondered what happened to that mouse, it was kind of cute. I would have taken it but the police came.

I waited for the bus to come, when it did come it was all black, and the side of it said Kepta boarding school. It pulled up and I stepped on and found only 2 other people on. I sat in the middle of the bus, I always hated sitting in the very front or in the very back.

It was a long ride and none of us talk. I decided to look around, I couldn't really see anything but the people on the bus, there was a girl and a boy, that's all I could tell. I sat back down and fell asleep.

Something tapped me on the shoulder, I opened my eyes to see a boy staring at"thank goodness that you are not dead"

"Why would I be dead" I asked

"Because your eyes were closed"

I got up and we were still on the road.

"How much longer" I asked to myself but the boy heard me

"I don't know, but I am getting really board"

I didn't know what to tell him, heck I don't even know his name

"So what's your name blonde"

"Yellow" I said

"Mine is Gold" he stared at me, I was getting really uncomfortable

"So what did you do" he asked

"What"

He rolled his eyes " how did you find out, you were magic"

"Oh... um"

"Well"

" I saved a baby pokemon from two guys who were messing with it"

He gave me a shock look, but I didn't see what was so shocking"

"You took on two guys... wow" his eyes turned into stars, not really though

I just nodded my head

"What kind of magic are you" he was getting excited"

"Nature"

He didn't look so happy after I told him that

"What kind of magic do you do" I asked

"You will have to wait and find out" he smirked at me, but it was kind of cute in a way

He was still staring at me, I had turned me head to look out the black window, I couldn't see anything but maybe Gold would go away.

My eyes started to get sleepy again, I started to get real sleepy after I found out I was nature magic. I feel asleep against the cold window and I started to shiver,

**normal pov.**

Gold had saw Yellow shiver,so he took off his hoodie and placed it on top of her. They where still on the bus when it became morning, Yellow woke up and found Gold on her lap, she smiled. Yellow was getting worried that the bus driver didn't know where he or she was going, since she has been on the bus for almost 24 hours. Gold turned in is sleep then woke up to find Yellow staring at him" morning sleepy head" she smiled sweetly at him.

Gold got up and asked "are we still on the bus" Yellow just nodded

It was another hour or so when the finally arrived, Yellow had finally met the other person who was on the bus with her and Gold, she found out her name was Blue.

They trio walked up to the gate that said Kepta, they knew that there lives were going to change one way or another.

**I have this story all planned out and the sequel to it, when I do finish this story the sequel is going to be called " a run away shadow " I am so excited for this story.**

**Nightridder **


	2. Yellows magic

hey** guys, I can't help myself I still cut I just can't stop. I hope I can continue this story. I know for sure how to Wright this story and the sequel to it. **

**Wish I could own pokemon but that's never going to happen **

* * *

><p><strong>last time on Kepta war school- <em>Yellow had found out she was magic by saving a baby pikachu, but she doesn't know that it was a baby pikachu, Yellow left on a 24 hour bus ride to get to Kepta, she met gold and the basically talked the whole ride. Now she, Gold, and Blue, who she met after the ride are at the front gate of Kepta war school<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold's pov<strong>

After that long bus ride, me, Blondie, and the brown hair girl are in front of this stupid war school, I know I can handle war, but I don't think the other two can.

The gate opened and out came a lady, she had blonde hair, but not as blonde as Blondies hair, her eyes were bright blue.

"Are you three my new members" she asked

The brown hair girl answered" yes this is Yellow, that's Gold, and I am Blue.

"It's nice to meet you, please come with me"

We all followed her, she just gave us a boring tour

" I am glad that three of you came"

"Why" I asked annoyed

"Well Gold, there is a dorm with only one person in it, and you need four people in a dorm"

Blondie spoke but I couldn't really hear her" so we are being placed in that dorm"

"Yes yellow"

She lead us to the dorm" here is your room, hope you have a wonderful time", and she left.

**blue's pov**

I knocked on the door and out came a boy who had brown spiky hair and green eyes" hi, what do you want"

" we are your new roommates, this is Gold, that's Yellow, and I am Blue"

"Come I" we walked in and it was a nice dorm, the boy pointed to rooms that didn't have a name on it. I looked at his room door and it said Green in white letters. I wanted the room across his so I dashed into it for know one else could take it. I saw Yellow take the room next to mine and Gold took the room next to Greens.

We all unpacked and sat in the living room.

**Normal pov**

everybody was sitting in the living room, Yellow was in the chair and the rest of us Sat on the couch. They went around and said there names and what kind of magic the have

" Green and I am earth magic

" I'm Blue and I am water magic

"Sup I am Gold and I am fire magic

They all stared at Yellow waiting for her to speak

_in Yellows mind _

_You will never be one of them, you don't belong_

_Run and get away from here, if you wish to be safe _

_You can't stop the war, like you are suppose to do Amarillo del Bosque Verde_

_Leave this place for you can be safer from the bigger danger _

_He is here and he will find you_

_Run Amarillo, run _

"Yellow.. Yellow" Blue snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Yellow snapped out of it " yes"

"Are you ok Blondie" Gold asked but he didn't really care

"Yes.. um I am nature magic" yellow stated

**Green's pov**

I stared at Yellow, there is only few nature magic people in the whole magic world and they are known as the strongest magic. I couldn't believe that this small little girl was a nature magic.

"How did you become a nature magic" I had to know

She stared at me, but it looked like she was staring through me, it was kind of creepy but she did answer me" I saved a baby pokemon, it was yellow that is all I know"

"How did you save it"

"I told these two guys to stop and I closed my eyes and put my hands out, when I opened my eyes the roots and vines were surrounding the two boys" " why do you keep asking me questions"

I told her " nothing just wondering" I got up and went into my room to do some thinking

**Blue' s pov.**

I am not an expert with thinking unless it's stealing and love, but I know for sure that Green asked Yellow those questions for a reason. I like to know everything, so I got up and went to Green's room.

I didn't bother to knock, I walked in and sat down on his bed, he was in his chair looking at me" what do you want "

I cut straight to the point" why did you ask Yellow those questions" I demanded.

"Its nothing" I could tell he was lying

"It was nothing... Green I know when people are hiding something.. and you a clearly hiding something, so start talking"

" you are good.. I will admit that"

"So what are you hiding" I wasn't going to let him around the question

"You don't give up... fine I will tell you"

I was happy... I always got what I wanted. I waited for him to talk

"I am going to say this once and don't go and tell Yellow it might scare her" I just nodded

"Nature magic is rare and is also known as the strongest magic."

"So that means... Yellow is the strongest person here" I stated

Green just nodded" she is going to figure out one way or another" I claimed

"Just don't tell her because I think there is more to it... I am not sure though"

I got up and left to go in my own room to do some research, as I walked into my room I saw Gold and Yellow talking. I smirked, my research on Yellow was going to wait, my mission now is to get Yellow and Gold together. I opened my door and closed it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending isn't good but I wanted to wait next chapter to really get into the story <strong>

**Updates will take a bit longer, my finals for school are about 2 weeks away and I want to do good on them, so now most of my free time will be studying.**

**Nightridder **


	3. Yellows lesson

**hey guys, I have been doing good on my tests that will help my grades go up for when I take my final. When you take your final your grade usually goes down. I am still studying just I don't study to well at night. I am a morning person. **

**Don't own pokemon **

**Please enjoy **

* * *

><p><em><strong>last time on Kepta war school- Blue, Gold, and Yellow had finally arrived at the school, where they met Green there new room mate. Green thinks Yellow is the strongest magic and only him and Blue know that. Blue wants to try to get Yellow and Gold together after she saw them talking.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Golds pov<strong>

After Green and Blue left, I saw that Yellow looked confused, it was kind of cute. "What's wrong Blondie"

She looked at me and then said" nothing"

I may not be smart, but I know something is wrong" look Blondie"

"Don't call me that, my name is Yellow" she said with a hint of anger in her eyes

"Ok.. Yellow I know something is wrong, but if you don't want to tell me then it's ok... but I will find out"

" I am not telling you and you will never find out". because I don't know all of it. She said as she got up to go in her room

I stayed there, trying to think of what she ment, but know matter how hard I try I couldn't think. She doesn't know who I am, I will find out her little secret, even if it will hurt me. That is my mission this year

**Yellows pov.**

I got up because Gold knew something and the longer I would have stayed, I might have told him, so I got up and left. I do enjoy talking to Gold just not about me.

The mysterious voice kept coming in my head, I was wondering who it was and why was it telling me to run away, but I got scared when it said _he_ was here.

That memory was my worst memory ever, I can remember everything that day

_Yellow was a little girl and she was playing with her best friend at the time_

_"Yellow do you want to explore the forest" asked a boy with black messy hair, and crimson red eyes_

_"Sure Red" replied Yellow_

_The walked into the forest and started to look at the pokemon, flowers and anything they could find._

_They searched for about an hour and Red walked over to a tree that had a big hole in it, he walked inside and there was a bright light_

_Yellow saw Red walk into the tree and when the bright light came on, she got scared and called out to Red "R..Red are you ok" she waited until Red came out looking different, his hair was the same, but his eyes turned black for a minute, Yellow was so scared, but she was worried about her friend" Red a..are you ok" she asked concerned. Red turned to her and lunged for her, his eyes were black again. Yellow screamed and ran she didn't understand what happened to him._

_Red chased her until she was out of the forest, he turned around and went back to the mysterious tree. _

_A couple of weeks later Yellow went back to the tree and saw the hole in it, she waited for Red to come out. When he did come out, he looked ready to attack her. All Yellow wanted was her friend back. She looked closer at Red and saw a pair of dark wings on him. Yellow knew what had happen to her friend but she still didn't understand._

_Red looked at her for a second then came charging at her with full speed. The next thing that happened was Yellow had blood running down the side of her head, she looked up and saw Red flying away. _

_Yellow had lost her best friend._

* * *

><p>If Red is here then he will probably try to hurt me, if he finds me.<p>

I took out my notebook and wrote what that voice said to me, maybe it will tell me something else.

I looked at the time and saw it was past dinner time, I opened my door and poked my head out. I saw nobody in the hallway or in the living room. I walked out and sat on the couch looking at the blank tv. My eye started to get heavy and I ended up falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up in my bed" I thought I fell asleep in the living room" I said to myself. I ignored it and got ready for the first day of school. I found my outfit for school ( whatever magic you have) it was green with designs of thorns, trees, and anything that could be in a forest, with a brown skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked like I belonged in a forest.

I walk out to see Blue on the couch, I looked at her outfit she was wearing all Blue, with a darker blue skirt." You look nice" I told her

"So do you" she had a smirk on her face

"What time do we have to be in class" I asked

"In an hour"

I was going to reply but the boys came out, Green was wearing brown pants with a brownish color shirt. Gold was wearing fire red pants and a orange hoodie. ( **I am not good at describing clothes at all**)

**normal pov.**

Blue stood up and walked over to the door, she turned around and said" are you guys coming or not". Yellow got up and walked over to the door with the boys following, they left and went to there own classes.

Yellow didn't see anyone wearing the same outfit as her, she was walking and the other kids walked away from her. Yellow arrived at her class, there was nobody in her class, she thought she was early, she sat in the middle desk in the middle row. She waited and waited until a bell rang.

Yellow didn't know what to do, the teacher wasn't even in the room. About 20 minutes past and the teacher finally arrived. She started at Yellow " h..Hi I am your teacher.. please call me Mrs. Riley or just Riley"

"Hi, I am Yellow, am I the only student"

Riley had a sad smile on her face" yes Yellow you are"

"Oh... how come"

"That is what I am teaching you today"

"Yellow you are nature magic... right"

"Yes.. do you want me to show you"

"Yes dear.. let's go outside"

They walked outside to the small forest. "Ok Yellow show me what can you do" the teacher waited for Yellow,

She turned around and saw Yellow spaced out" Yellow are you ok" she asked

_in Yellows mind _

_Run Amarillo, get away from here_

_You are putting yourself in danger _

_He is searching for you, he knows you are here _

_There is nothing you can do, but run_

_Amarillo you are not safe _

_Just run when the time is right_

* * *

><p>"Yellow are you ok.. do you want to go lay down" Riley asked<p>

Yellow blinked a couple of times" I am fine.. let's get started"

"If you are sure" Riley said with worry in her voice, she knows what is happening to Yellow

Yellow put her hands up and concentrated on the tree, about a minute later some vines came down and Yellow started to move them. She did for awhile then put the vines back.

"That was good Yellow" Riley was surprised that she could do that so easily, it took her for ever to moves the vines.

"Thank you Mrs. Riley"

"That's all for today.. come back here tomorrow"

"Ok.. bye Mrs. Riley"

Riley stared at Yellow as she walked away" please save us Yellow" she whispered

* * *

><p>Yellow walked back to her dorm, when she arrived nobody was there. She walled to her room and opened her small notebook, writing down what that voice said to her<p>

"What does this mean" she whispered to herself

* * *

><p>Not to far from where Yellow and Riley were, was Red. He was watching Yellow very carefully.<p>

"I am coming for you Amarillo... you are going to die and I will make sure of it. Say goodbye to your life old friend"

Reds dark wings came out and he flew away

* * *

><p><strong>I started writing this chapter last night and I finished it this morning. Who is saying those words to Yellow, is she going to run away like it's telling her to <strong>

**Find out later in the story **

**SPOILER... Yellow is going to come face to face with Red in the next chapter **

**_Nightridder _**


	4. danger

**hey guys, I almost had to go back to the hospital because of my kidney infection. I hate hospitals. I am having fun writing this story and the best part is that I kind of have started on the sequal. I am hoping to have this story done before Christmas. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>last time on Kepta war school- Yellow had a flash back about her and Red, the voice came back. Yellow found out that she is the only nature magic in the school except for her teacher Riley. During Yellows lesson Red was watching her the whole time.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Blues pov.<strong>

I got board during my class so I decided to ditch class, I mean it's only water magic how hard can it be. I was walking around but nobody else was out. I kept on walking until I saw Yellow and another person who I guess was her teacher, they were walking towards the forest. Being me I walked over to them and hid behind a tree. I couldn't see what Yellow was doing but it sounded like she was doing good on her lesson. I took a glance at my surroundings making sure nobody could see me.

I saw a boy watching Yellow he looked like he wanted to kill her, maybe Yellow knew him. Yellows lesson was over and I heard her teacher say something that caught me attention " _please save us Yellow". _what could Yellow do, to save us. I turned my attention back to the boy, this time he had dark wings coming out of his back and he flew away. I couldn't believe my eyes, a dark magic was at our school.

"What are you doing out of class Blue" I turned around and saw Green

"What are you doing out of class" I shot back at him

"The teacher and principle said I didn't have to go to classes because I already know everything... now you" narrowing his eye at me

There was one thing I knew what to do and that was to run" bye Green" I said as I took off. I know he isn't going to chase me if he did then it would be pointless. I am a thief, I have fast reflexes and I have never been caught before. I turned my head to see that Green didn't follow me, I came to a stop and looked at my surroundings, I was in front of my dorm. I decided to go to my room.

I spent the rest of my day in my room waiting for someone to come home. I got out my laptop and did some research about nature magic. The only thing I could find out was that nature is the strongest magic. I wish I was nature magic, Yellow must like it, she could rule the school.

I heard a door open, I got scared for a second thinking it was Green, I peeked out my door to see Yellow walking into the kitchen, I signed in relief. I walked out and sat in living room "How was your lesson Yellow"

"Oh.. it's you Blue, you scared me for a second... my lesson was good, how about yours" she asked

"Good" was all I said. Before I could ask her more question the door flew open.

**Golds pov.**

my class was boring there was know cute girls in it, just a lot of other guys who think they are the best. I was sitting in the back looking out the window, I saw a flash of blue, I blinked a couple of times before I turned my attention back to the boring teacher. He was so boring I forgot his name. He told us "the fire comes from our souls, our souls have a burning passion for something, sooner or later you will find what your soul wants". I ignored him rest of class thinking about what my soul wanted.

I was the last person to leave, the teacher stoped me before I could leave" Gold I want you to start paying attention during class" he started" fire magic is dangerous if used incorrectly, you need to pay attention it's for your own good" he said before I could leave

Great now I have to pay attention, I walked back to my dorm. When I reached my dorm I saw a guy with black messy hair walk into the dorm, he didn't look familiar. I walked behind him but not to close, I saw him walk over to my dorm. The next thing he did was grow a pair of black wings, I just stared at him. He was dark magic. The door flew open and I heard a girl scream. I darted from where I was and saw Blue jump out of a window, then I saw the guy head towards Yellow, she looked terrified.

Not thinking I ran in front of her, my heart was pounding I didn't know much about my magic, I really wish I did pay attention during class. I stared coldly at the boy in front of me " leave her alone " I didn't know what else to say

The guy narrowed his eyes at me and said " get out of my way" my heart was pounding faster and I felt my hands get hot, I looked back and Yellow who had her eyes covered by her hands and she was shaking. I looked down at my hands and saw some fire, I looked back up and the guy" I am going to say this again leave her alone or else" I threaten

The boy chuckled " what can you do" he stoped and stared at me" before you get hurt.. get out of my way"

"I can do this" I calmly said catching him off guard, I brought my now fire hands up and started to punch him in the stomach and face. He gave up and flew out the window, but before he left he stared at Yellow" I will get you _Amarillo_, you will not stop this war" I looked at him and he flew off somewhere.

I looked back to see that Yellow wasn't there. I walked to her room and knock softly on the door" Yellow are you ok"

I didn't here a responds back, I slowly opened the door" w..what d..do ..you w..want" she said between sniffles

I walked in and sat on her bed next to her, the only thing I did was wrap my arms around her and hold her until she wanted to talk

* * *

><p><strong>Yellows pov.<strong>

I didn't really know why I was crying. I stpopped crying and just let Gold hold me, I felt safer around him. The only thing I could hear was my sniffling. I got up to see that Gold had fallen asleep, I giggled, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I turned off my light and walked to the living room, where I saw Green.

"Do you know where Blue is" he demanded

"Um" I had a flashback of what happened early, then I remembered that I saw Blue jump out the window" I think she jumped out the window, I don't know why though. I lied, but I didn't want to tell him.

"Thank you" he rushed out

That was strange.

Red had found me and I was in danger, maybe the voice was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Green's pov.<strong>

Blue was going to be in trouble, I don't even know why I was looking for her, I should just let her get in trouble by the principle.

I looked and looked for her but she was know where in site.

I walked some more and then I heard a scream, I darted towards the scream, when I arrived I saw a boy with dark wings carrying Blue

"Let her go" I shouted

"No, she is mine until I get what I won't" I didn't even have a chance to save her, he flew off with her

"Great now she really is in trouble" I mumbled to myself

I ran after the pesky girl in the direction I thought the boy flew off in

_what I am going to do with you_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't have much to say, I got a 93 percent on my biology test, I suck at biology I guessed on half of it, so that score was a shocker for me. I hope you guys like this story, because I am having fun writing it <em>**

**_Nightridder_**


	5. secrets and lost

Hey,** my finals are coming up quick. So you know when teachers say don't stress about the finals, well that's kind of hard to do if the are always talking about, like if you do bad on it and how much it can effect your grade. It gets annoying for me. I mean like we get it so stop saying stuff about it.**

**I changed my pen name, I am not _nightridder _anymore I am now _shatteredgirlsoul _**

**I will try to post a few more chapters before my finals and maybe after them. **

**It would be so cool if I owned pokemon, but sadly I don't **

**Let's review shall we**

* * *

><p><em><strong>last time on Kepta war school<strong>_

_**Blue ditched class and was spying on Yellow. Red had showed up to try to kill Yellow,Blue jumped out of the window to save herself and Gold saved Yellow, while Gold was holding her, because she was crying, he fell asleep. Green was looking for Blue because she ditched class and saw that Red had taken her, now it's Green's job to save her.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blues pov.<strong>

so I jumped out of the window because that guy was scary, I just hope that Yellow was ok. I ran for awhile and decided to stop. I looked around to find I was in a small area, it looked like a nice area, there was flowers and a small pond, I wanted to rest here so I did

I ended up falling asleep

I woke up to the sound of flapping, I opened my eyes and screamed, that boy had found me, but before I could do anything he smashed his hand on my head and I was out.

...

...

...

...

I could barley opened my eyes, the sun was blinding me, I could still here the flapping noise, then I remembered what happened. I was angry" can you put me down " I demanded

"Are you sure of that" he replied

I looked down and saw that I was in the air, I could see the tops of the trees.

"Ok so if you are not putting me down.. where are you taking me"

"Where know one can find you"

"Someone will save me"

"Not until I get what I want"

"What do you what"

"Amarillo or as you know her as Yellow"

"WHAT" I yelled

"Don't make me drop you"

"Ok sorry... then why do you want me, if you want Yellow"

"You will see"

I didn't say anything, but I am scared for Yellow.

My mind was swirling with thoughts, I hadn't realized that we landed. " walk into that tree hole" he demanded

I looked at my surroundings and saw trees and trees and some more trees, I stared at the hole in the tree" why it looks weird, I am not going in there"

"Do you want me to make you" he agerly said

"Whatever you do I am not going in there" I crossed my arms in front of my chest

"Yes you are"

"Uh... let me think" I put my finger on my chin" no"

"Yes" I could see him getting angier

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"You leave me know choice" he got closer to me and tried to grab my wrist, but my thief side kicked on, I jumped over him did a flip and swiftly ran, not knowing where I was but I just ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Greens pov.<strong>

I ran forever trying to find that pesky girl, I stop and saw the boy that took her, it looked like he was searching for something.

"What could he be looking for" I asked myself

I decided to follow him, he could take me to Blue, I followed him

I kept on following him, then it hit me he was looking for Blue. If Blue escaped then she could be anywhere by now, so I had to find her before that guy does.

She could be anywhere, I thought and thought. I looked everywhere for her" God dammit Blue where are you" it had turned to dark and I couldn't find the guy how Blue. I walked around and found a small cave I looked to see is any pokemon were in it, to my luck there wasn't. I would look for Blue in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellows pov.<strong>

I went to go and check on Gold, it's been a couple of hours since _that happened_, I had shivers going down my back. I opened my door to see Gold sitting up thinking, I took a closer look at what he was looking at it was my journal. I rushed over and grab it" why did you take it" he whined

"Because it's mine" I stated

"Can I _please_ see it" he asked

"No"

He had a smirk on his face and it was scary this time" is there something in there that is private" his smirk got bigger

I blushed because of what Gold said, there was nothing ' private ' just stuff I didn't want him to see.

"N..no ju..just s..stuff I ... don't ..w..want ..y..you t..to " I stuttered

I think he decided to drop the subject because of my stuttering.

"Can you please explain what happened earlier today"

I knew this was coming, I had to tell Gold, I mean he did save my life" do you really want to know" my voice was soft

He nodded his head, I took a deep breath at told him everything about how me and Red were friends then the tree and what happened to him. I told him everything but I didn't tell him the voice, I kept that a secret.

"So you really don't know what happened to him"

I nodded

**Golds pov.**

Yellow must be scared of Red that's all I can say about that. I decided to change the subject back to the journal.

"So Yellow what's in your journal" I asked

She glared at me, then stood up and said" I am going to go find Red, something doesn't make since"

I scrambled off her bed" what do you mean" blocking the door

"This is none of your business, now let me through" something is wrong with Yellow she seems anger.

I opened the door in defeat

She walked out and I followed" were do you think he his" trying to get some answers

"The tree hole" she walked out of the front door

I sat there and just thought " what happened "

I went in my room and looked at my schedule, I had to be in class in an hour" I hate school" I mumbled

I put on my uniform and started out the door,before I left I saw Yellows journal on the floor, I didn't want anyone to take it, so I took.

On my way to class I started to read her journal, she had a lot that happened, he parents died when she was little, none of her family members would take her. She is known as the forest guardian until she left. I wanted to learn all her secrets now. I kept on reading. She had know human friends except for Red before he turned bad , her friends were the pokemon from the forest. She loves to draw.

I stoped reading because of the bell, I went to my desk and placed the journal in my backpack.

"Hello students" boring teacher walked in looking happy"today we will be using real fire to help you" that got my attention

All during class I played attention on how to move fire and what it is used for.

Class ended and the teacher stoped me" glad to see you were paying attention, hope you will be ready for tomorrow's test" he kept that smile and left the room

I walked home forgetting about Yellows journal

**Greens pov.**

I was sleeping until I heard a scream, I jolted up and look around. The scream came back and I darted towards it thinking it was Blue, the screaming stoped.

I still don't know why I am searching for the pesky girl, I barely even know her

I wandered around looking for her, it took awhile but I final found her, she was surrounded by a sworn of pigeots and they looked pretty mad, I wondered what she did" do you need help" I said while still chuckling

She turned to me" please" she looked frighten almost like she was about to cry

I tried to think then I remembered that I had my pokemon with my the whole time" go charizard " I shouted, out came my charizard. He took out the pidgeot in a breeze" how come you didn't use your pokemon"

I didn't get an answer back, I walked over to her and saw she was crying" what's the matter did they hurt you"

She looked up at me and managed to say " no, I was just scared, I hate flying types" it was barley a whisper but I still heard her

She wouldn't move from her spot, no matter what I did she wouldn't move" Blue we have to go back, you have school"

"I know.. help me up" I reached for her hand and pulled her up, our hands were still together as we tried to find the way back to the main section of Kepta

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished this chapter, it wasn't that hard but I just don't have the time to write it. <strong>

**I am having troubles on writing a another chapter for Bye Yellow, if you have any ideas please PM me that would be great**

**That's all for right now**

_**shatteredgirlsoul**_


	6. memories

**hey, so I am going to try to type a chapter every day until finals, which are now one week** **away**,** they changed the date for them I was suppose to do them last week. I am scared for my history and biology final, I don't do good in those classes. I have a C- in history and a C+ in biology, the rest of my grades are B+ and A's.**

**A fact about me... I will never own pokemon**

**Let's see what happened last time**

* * *

><p><em><strong>last time on Kepta: Green searched for Blue after he found out she escaped from Red, he looked everywhere and found her surrounded by pidgeots, she hates flying types. Gold found out about Yellows past without her knowing, he took her journal and read it. Yellow is searching for Red because something doesn't make since to her.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yellows pov.<strong>

something wasn't adding up, I understand that he got dark magic, but why is he trying to kill me... it just doesn't make since.

I walked over to the wall, the principle says we are not aloud to go over it. I stared up and saw some vines, I used my magic but before I could get over I heard a voice" Yellow what are you doing" I was panicking, someone caught me, I turned my heard slowly and saw my teacher

When she reached me she said" are you going after Red"

I nodded my head slowly

"Can I come with you... please Yellow"

I stared at her for a second" why"

She put her head down " there is something I haven't told anybody"

I jumped down from the vines" which is"

She raised her head, I saw that she was about to cry" it has something to do with Red" that was all she could say before she started to cry

I waited for her to go on, but I didn't rush her

"Yellow it was my fault that your friend is like the way he is... I am sorry"

"What do you mean"

"Sit down Yellow"

We sat against the wall and Mrs. Riley started her story" when i was a little bit younger, like in my 20s I was a very bad person, I used my magic for harm and stuff I thought was cool" she turned her head to me" I didn't realize what I was doing to a tree" she put her head back down" I made a opening in the tree and inside was all black, even if the sun was hitting it" she brought her head back up" I knew that it was dark magic, so I ran and got caught before I could fix it... I tried to explain what I did, but the didn't listen to me"

"You made my friend go evil with dark magic" now this time I wanted to cry

"Yes yellow, but I can fix the hole for know one else turns into a dark magic"

"What about Red.. Will he go back to normal" I asked

"I am sorry dear, but Red will stay the way he is" that did it burst into tear" please don't cry Yellow" she said softly

A couple of minutes went by and I stopped crying

"Then why is Red trying to kill me"

"That I don't know... but can I come with you"

I nodded my head, we used the vines to get over and I lead her to the tree hole

* * *

><p><strong>Rileys pov.<strong>

that's right lead me to the tree hole, you will be dark magic as well as nature, you will help me

Soon I will take over the magic world

Nobody can stop me

* * *

><p><strong>Blues pov.<strong>

me and Green were trying to find our way back

"How much longer" I asked

"I don't know" he responded

"I am bored" I looked up and saw trees

We walk for a little bit longer then Green stoped" I forgot I had charizard"

"You mean the flying Dragon thing" I asked my voice shaking

He looked at me then pulled out his charizard" I need your help"

Out came his charizard, he hopped onto it and held out his hand for me" come on" he said

I carefully put my hand in his and he pulled me up. My heart was pounding, I clutched onto his shirt as we took off. The flight home I kept my eyes shut and I held onto Green tighter. I hadn't realized that we landed" are you going to let go Blue" I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was safe, I quickly jumped down and ran into or dorm.

I ran to the corner of my room and sat down, I was terrified, I never want to do that again. I took out my journal and looked through the pages, the first page was when I first met my brother, not my real brother but a friend who I see as a brother, I looked over what I wrote a long time ago

_my name is Blue, I got captured and I don't think I can escape, but I did meet someone his name is Silver, he is trying to help me escape. _

_Tonight is when we put our plans in action, me, Silver, and Lyra who I met just a little bit ago are going to escape tonight, I don't really know how we are going to do it, but I trust Silver._

_If I write again then I have escape and I will tell you if Silver and Lyra have escape as well_

_Good bye for now_

I looked over the message and thought about Silver" I wonder how you are doing Silver" I whispered

I turned the page and read what I wrote

_I have escaped with Lyra, but Silver is still trapped, he sacrificed himself to save me and Lyra. He wanted to make sure we were safe he told me that he would be ok and he would find a way out. I trusted him again. Me and Lyra went separate ways after that. Lyra headed to jhoto and I stayed in kanto, knowing that Silver would escape. _

_My journey is to pallet town, I have an aunt that lives there and I know she will take care of me, I don't really know what happened to Lyra but I hoped she was doing good._

to this day I still wonder what happened to my old friends, I flipped the page and started to read

_I made it to pallet town, but my aunt didn't live here anymore, her house was empty,so I took and called it home, I got a call from Lyra and she said that Silver was with her, I knew I could trust Silver. Lyra told me that Silver was coming to visit me and he would be here soon, I waited for Silver because I trust him._

_Silver never showed up, but I still waited because I trust him, 3 days went by and still know Silver, I wonder what is taking him so long. I turned on the tv and saw that Silver had been caught stealing a pokemon, I didn't believe it because I trust him and he would never steal unless he had to._

_After the found the real thief I was happy because I could see Silver, I waited day after day and he never came._

I heard a knock on my door, I got up and opened it " do you need something" I asked

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok... you kind of ran off" green said

"I am fine, I just don't like flying types" I explained

"Ok" he said in a bored tone

He left and I saw that Yellow was know where to be seen, I knock on her door,there was know answer. I opened the door and she wasn't in there. I knock on the door across from hers " hey Gold is Yellow in there" I was really hoping she was, the door opened and Gold said" maybe she is... maybe she isn't" the door was opened far enough for me to see if she was in there" she isn't, I'm joking with ya" he opened his door and Yellow wasn't in there. "Then we're is she" I asked

His face changed for a second" I don't know she left awhile ago and hasn't returned"

So Yellow is missing, the only other girl in this dorm, I decided to go back to my room and wait for her.

**Golds pov**

Yellow said she went to go find Red, I remembered what had happen this morning," I should have gone with her" I told myself

All I know is that she could be dead and it would be my fault for letting her go by herself

I went over to my window and stared at the dark sky" please be safe Yellow ", I went over to my bed and tried to go to bed, it was going to be a long night for me


	7. what happend

**Hey guys Im back. For the people who know me and my past well I won't be needing your help anymore, I finally put the past behind and moved on. I want to thank the people who helped me _starshine65, Imperfectwonderland, and jessicuhxoo. Thank you for helping get out of my depression. _**

**lets just cut to the chase, pokemon will never belong to me**

**_last time on Kepta war school- Green and Blue made it back safely, Green found out that Blue hates flying types. Blue read through her journal and she misses her old friends after she read some pages. Yellow and her teacher Riley are seaching for Red. Gold thinks he should have gone with Yellow._**

* * *

><p><strong>Blues pov.<strong>

I read a few more pages of my journal and after reading them I wanted to go and search for Silver or even Lyra. I would wait for our break. I looked at my schedule and I had to be in class in 30 minutes, I rushed around gathering things. I shut my door and went to go leave, but somebody stoped me from leaving

Green was in my way" where are you going" he demanded

I put my hands on my hips and answered " to class... where else would I go"

"Anywhere but class.. I know you hate class" he stated

"For you information I have to go to class" I pushed him aside and went to class. I may hate school but I need to go to class to learn some things about my magic for when I leave. I arrived at class, took some notes and waited for the teacher to say class was over. I zoned her out until something caught my attention " class tomorrow we will train for the magic cup" she started" I will tell you more about tomorrow.. have a good day"

I was wondering what the magic cup was I couldn't wait to find out. My walk back to my room was boring I usually walk back with Yellow, but she still hasn't returned from where ever she went. I just hope she is safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellows pov.<strong>

"Yellow please be careful when you see Red" I guess my teacher is worried about me

"I will.. now that I know he is trying to kill me" I told her

We walked until my teacher came to a sudden stop, we were at the edge of the forest I used to call home.

"Are you ready Yellow"

I stared into the forest knowing who was waiting for me, she turned to me and I nodded my head, we went to the tree hole, memories started to flood my brain,but I ignored them, I kept my eyes out for Red, Red only. We arrived at the spot and the tree was still the same as I remembered it. Nothing but black.

A shadow went by and I knew he was here, I didn't know where to look but I looked in ever direction, then his voice came "good job" he came out clapping" very good Riley". I stared at Riley with a curious look, she walk up to Red and gave him a evil smile. I didn't know what was going on, but from the looks of it, it looked bad. "Anything thing for you master Red" Riley said standing next to Red.

"R..Riley what are you doing, don't you want to fix what you caused" my body was shaking,and I was staring to loose my vision, black dots came and I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Reds pov.<strong>

I watched Yellow drop to the ground, I smirked at her body" Riley.. tie her up and let's see what she does when she wakes" I demanded "Yes master" I watched as Riley my student tie Yellow up. Yellow made me suffer and I will do the same to her. She left me and I can't forgive her, she barely tried to help me, all she did was talk to me.

Me and Riley vanished and waited for Yellow to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Golds pov.<strong>

yup I am running, running to find Yellow, I shouldn't have let her go by herself, I don't know what I was thinking when she left. I ran, didn't know where I was going but my heart would lead me to a girl. I smirked at the thought, I was daydreaming and I ran into a tree, I fell and rubbed my head, the tree was hard and it didn't feel like a tree. I opened my eyes to see Yellow tied up.

I got up and looked around, nobody was in site, I stoped and looked a a tree, there was a black hole in it and I started to walk closer to it wondering what it was, before I got to close someone shouted something at me" Gold don't go near that hole" I turned around to see Yellow awake and struggling to get out. I rushed over to her and untied her, she was looking around. I looked at her weirdly, before I could ask her what she was doing, she grabbed my hand and darted away from the mysterious spot.

My legs were tired because I ran to her and now I am being dragged back the way I came, I came to a sudden stop and Yellow fell backwards, I caught her and smirked " Why Yellow if you wanted me to carry you then you could have asked" I whispered in her ear. She jumped out of my arms and glared at me, it wasn't like her, but I didn't question her about it.

We walked back to the school grounds, I was exhausted now and I couldn't get over the wall" Yellow can you help me" she rolled her eyes and shot some vines down for me. We walked back to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Blues pov.<strong>

the door opened and came in Yellow and Gold, I rushed over to Yellow and hugged her. "What happened to you" I asked her

"Nothing that concerns you " her mood changes, I didn't question her about it so I asked" do you guys know about the magic cup" they both stared at me, like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and told them what I knew.

Me and Yellow went into my bedroom and I don't know where Gold went

Yellow sat on my bed and I got the chair

"Yellow do you like anyone " I was trying to get her to talk, she stared at me " no" was her answer. I was stumped I didn't know how to get this girl to talk. She got up and left, I watched her leave and one thing was on my mind _ what happened to Yellow, she came here being all sweet, until Red showed up and now she is this. _it was getting late and I wanted to know more about the magic cup, so I went to bed, thinking about Yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short, but I am in the middle of finals, tonight was my break I only had one final today, and I have one final tomorrow. I almost failed history, my final grade for this semester is a D+. For math I got a B-. And for art it is a C, I am not happy with that,my art teacher rushed us for our final. That's all I know. <strong>

**Please review and sorry this chapter was short **

_**shatteredgirlsoul**_


	8. chapter 8

**I am super super sorry for the long update. I am kind of going through a problem. I am not depress anymore, but now I have to chose if I want to live with my dad or stay with my mom. **

**Don't own pokemon**

**So this is what happened last time**

* * *

><p><em><strong>last time on Kepta- Yellow and Riley found Red and Riley was working for Red, Gold saved Yellow again. Blue actually went to class and she is learning about the magic cup that is coming up. And Yellow isn't the kind scared person anymore.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Blues pov.<strong>

I got up from bed, took a 20 minute shower and put on my uniform, today was the day I was going to get to know about the magic cup, I rushed out of the dorm and went to get something to eat since I didn't have to be in class for a while.

I walked around until I found a small coffee shop called _magic_, it looked alright so I walked in, I ordered a regular coffee and a peach for later. I sat in the far back and stired my coffee I didn't even realize that someone was across from me.

"Why are you here" I looked up and saw Green staring at me

"Because I can be" I said in a leave-me- alone- tone

"Ok" was all he said, then he looked out the window and back at me" I did some research about nature magic" he started " I found out that sometimes having nature magic can effect the way you act around others"

I raised one of my eyebrows and just stared at him, I saw him roll his eyes, then he mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear" Yellow has been acting strange lately.. if you have not notice"

I thought for a second" you are right.. So what will happen to her" I asked

"Don't know... anything could happen" he looked at his watch then got up" you coming"

I took my phone out and looked at the time class started in 12 minutes" yeah I'm coming" I grabbed my peach and left some money on the table, or should I say 'Green left some money'. We walked out and went our separate ways

**Greens pov.**

I went back to the dorm, to see if anyone was there. To my surprise Gold was there and he looked like he was thinking.

"You ok" I asked but I didn't care

He looked up" yea... but Yellow is acting weird lately"

I knew she was acting different" Gold there is nothing we can do unless we know what is happening with her" I explained

"What is happening that we don't know" me and Gold jumped when Yellows voice was heard

I didn't want to be apart for what is about to happen" later Gold" I walked back out the door

**Yellows pov**

I was in my room trying to avoid Gold and Blue. I was doing fine until I heard voices in the living room. I went to to my door and slowly opened it, I walked down the hall and stopped at the end. I heard the conversation, but I didn't want them to know that I heard all of it

So that was when I said" what is happening that we don't know" I waited for Golds response

He stared at me with wide eyes, I couldn't help but giggle

" umm..just..um... do you want to go on a walk before I have to go to class" he blurted out

I knew he was going to try to avoid the question, but not like this" sorry I can't... umm.. maybe later" I rushed back into my room, locked the door and slid down behind it with my legs up to my chest.

I heard another door open and closed I assumed it was Gold going into his room. The door opened and closed again, I didn't here footsteps, but when I looked next to me, there was a piece of paper. Gold walked away.

I looked at the paper, it was a note

_hey Yellow, I know you are acting different and I want to help. Meet me and the small coffee shop 'magic' at 2:45 if you want to talk, I just want the girl who I met on the bus back, I don't like this side of you._

I didn't know that I was acting different, and Gold seemed like he wanted to help, I kept on reading

_I like you Yellow and I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime_

_And you looked very sexy in your uniform _

_Good bye my Yellow _

okay the last part scared me, because I only like Gold as a friend. I don't do well with relationships and I wasn't going to meet Gold. I have to practice my magic before the magic cup. Yes I know what the magic cup is and I am scared about it.

**yes I know this is a short chapter, but this is all I have for right now, I hope I can finish this story now, I haven't been doing well with my family problems, I grew up living with my mom and I am very unhappy because all of my bad memories I have, but over at my dad's I am happy. It's very confusing, but I think I can go through with this **

**So updates... I am not very sure when the next one will be **

_**shatteredgirlsoul**_


End file.
